A gradual shift is occurring from Fast Ethernet (FE) systems to Gigabit Ethernet (GE) systems. This, and the use of Ethernet in First Mile (EFM), makes it advantageous to provide a configurable Ethernet switch which can function both as a Fast Ethernet and as a Gigabit Ethernet switch, in order to facilitate the transition from FE to GE Ethernet.